


Autumn hair

by NoCommentHere



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, everything is nice and peaceful, scottish jack, soothing oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoCommentHere/pseuds/NoCommentHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief Jack/Ralph interactions that involve Jack's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn hair

The fair boy watched with interest the assembly of black robes in front of him, as did all the other people in the church. He fidgeted in his seat, because the boy with the sharp blue eyes at the front had scrutinized him during almost the entire song, before the choir was dismissed and the ceremony began.

Just as the choir scattered, the boy at the front quickly descended the stairs and headed towards the blond, his black cloak floating as he took off his cap, exposing a wild mass of red curls.

The fair boy stood up.

“Hullo, Ralph,” He talked excitedly, his accent slipping out. “Did you like my performance? I thought I was good, don’t-“

He stopped when the other boy stood on his tiptoes to reach and ruffle his hair, slim fingers messing the red curls even more.

“Yes, you were really good, Jack. I liked it a lot.”

The redhead smiled at him, bright blue eyes tinkling with a happiness that Ralph knew it was only reserved for him and he smiled back with the same happiness.

…

“Alright, so this Robin bloke ain’t exactly a hero-“

“ _His name is Robinson, not Robin_. And you don’t say ‘ain’t’, you say ‘is not’”. Ralph corrected him annoyed. “This is the third time you do this. Can you please just try to let aside your silly accent, at least this time?”

Jack huffed as he threw his hands in the air.

“Aye, my accent is not silly! This bloody assignment is silly!”

He glared daggers at the fair boy, who raised his hand and tugged at one of his red curls.

“Ow! What in the bloody hell did you do that for?!”

He yelped when Ralph tugged again.

“Oi! Stop it!”

He grabbed the blonde boy’s wrist and snatched it away from his hair, before he fervently passed his fingers through it, as if to confirm that it was still there.

Ralph crossed his arms.

“That was for swearing and for that bad attitude.” He commented irked.

Jack grumbled, icy eyes narrow.

“At least I’m better than you at Maths.” He mumbled under his breath. He didn’t see the hand that sneaked from the side and grabbed a curl again.

“Hey, that area really hurts!”

…

Ralph opened one eye, vexed, as he heard another rattle at his window. He fumed, before he angrily pushed aside his covers and opened the window, looking for any sign of that blasted-

He gave a short yelp and hurriedly backed away when a mop of red hair suddenly appeared at his window.

“How in the hell did you manage to climb up here?!” He exclaimed.

Jack gave him a wide grin.

“The ivy. I’m a natural, what can I say.”

He quickly seized Ralph’s arm and planted a quick, rough kiss on the fair boy’s mouth, still open from the earlier surprise.

“Wanted to do that all day.” Jack spoke breathlessly. Ralph twisted from his grip.

“Go away, Jack, you’re gonna get in big trouble if my parents catch you.”

The redhead didn’t listen. Instead he made an attempt to grab the fair boy again, but Ralph pushed his arm away.

“Come on, jus’ a little.” Jack begged.

Ralph glared for a moment, before he sighed and let the eager redhead pull him into his arms. Jack bent and rubbed his cheek on Ralph’s, and the red mop of hair tickled Ralph’s face, making him laugh. He noticed that the moonlight gave it a rustier color, while daylight brought out golden strands. Ralph remained fascinated as he had never seen such hair on a person before.

Then Jack pushed his mouth on his own again and the fair boy’s fingers went into his locks as he considered letting him stay longer than he had originally intended.

…

The sun was beating down on the garden, colors surrounding it in a blend, as birds chirped in the still air. The peace didn’t last long though, as a yell suddenly disturbed it, the nearby birds flying away in a frenzy at the noise.

A redheaded boy pushed his chair back, until it hit the floor of the porch, before he gave a small dance in excitement.

“Ha! I beat you, fancy pants! Take that!”

Ralph rolled his eyes.

“First time you beat me at something. Wow.” He retorted dryly.

Jack dashed at him.

“Not the first time! And chess is the mos’ important game.” He smirked. “That proves I’m smarter than ya.”

“It does not!”

Jack opened his mouth to respond and a childish back-and-forth argument would have followed, if it wasn’t for the humble, elderly woman interrupting it, by coming to gather the whole mess Jack had made and the empty cups on the table. Ralph frowned at Jack’s dismissive attitude and indifference towards the scene.

“Jack, help her lift that chair.” He reprimanded. Jack furrowed his brow, defiant.

“Why would I help her? She’s my maid.”

“Because she cannot do it and you’re the one who has created this whole mess.”

Jack paused indecisive for a moment, before he grumbled annoyed and positioned the chair back into its place.

The woman fidgeted frightened.

“Young master, you shouldn’t have-“

“Shut up, Martha.” Jack grouched as he sat, brooding. Ralph genuinely smiled at him as he stretched in his own seat and ruffled Jack’s bright red curls.

“See, you can be a nice bloke too, when you want to.” The fair boy said brightly and the red boy gave another grunt, dissatisfied.

The woman stared astonished at them, before she took the cups and left them alone. Never in the entire period of fifteen years in which she had worked for the Merridew family, had she seen the young master ever take instructions from anyone, no matter how indirect.

She smiled to herself.

Perhaps it was the time for a pleasant change after all.


End file.
